Euphoria
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: "What's that perfume called?" He asked.


Title: Euphoria  
><span>Rating<span>: M  
><span>Summary<span>: "What's that perfume called?" he asked

Pairing: Smacked :)  
><span>Author<span>: Maja Elisabeth

A/N: Hi Guys! I'm going to the Matt Nathanson concert in London, on May the 5:th :D:D This is kind of a deal for me 'cause I have to travel from Sweden, to London just to see his concert! SO EXCITED :D To celebrate this I made this kind of naughty fic with Matt Nathanson lyrics :D I hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>"It's the way you…smile…baby<br>When you've got me on my knees"_

_- Faster, Matt Nathanson_

* * *

><p>He'd always imagined that Stella Bonasera would be a fierce, hungry woman in bed. So confident and well aware of what she was doing, and what she wanted. And oh, so right he'd been. All the endless nights Mac Taylor had been lying wide awake in his bed, visualizing her next to him. Her body glistening with sweat, and that smile of satisfaction upon her lips when he'd given her everything she'd ever wanted, and could take.<p>

It was something about her that attracted him, he could not really put a finger on what it was, but it was something about her that drove him crazy. The soft scent of her perfume that lingered in his office even when she wasn't there made it hard for him to concentrate on the paperwork which laid in front of him. All the paper sheets seemed to be molded together and spun around him. He wanted to get closer to her, he wanted to smell the nape of her neck to find out exactly what her perfume smelled like, now he could only recognize fragments the perfume. He wanted to be surrounded of her scent, kiss her seductively on her collar bone, just to inhale the wonderful fragrance that was her.

It was some kind of blend of exotic fruits and flowers, what kind of fruits it was he couldn't tell. He guessed it was pomegranate, and lotus flowers. And maybe black orchids? Her scent was intoxicating, addictive and he needed more. A whole lot more.

He could not get anything done with that woman around him, his mind traced off somewhere else – to explore the unexplored. Mac wanted to map her body out, inch by inch. Let his hands roam her body, let his tongue trace all her beautiful lines. Get to know her, hear the sound of her voice when she was moaning in pure pleasures. The pleasures that he was giving to her.

The buzz from his cellphone shook him back to reality, "You have one new text message" the little box on the screen of the phone claimed. He touched the screen and a message from Stella popped up. "Dinner at my place?" the text said. Mac's heart skipped a beat. Not that he was unfamiliar with having dinner at Stella's place, he was the only man allowed in her apartment. He'd been there a couple of times before. It felt like an honor when she told him that he was the only man that she allowed inside of the four walls of her apartment. The old marine smiled just by the thought of it.

This time, being invited over for dinner felt different. Their best friend relationship was about to change, he thought, to something much better, or it could flip over to the other side too – if she didn't want him any closer than this.

"Yes please, after work? Should I bring anything?" Mac replied, and touched the send button on the screen of his Iphone.

Even Danny had cared to vent his opinions about his and Stella's relationship. The two of them were riding in his car together to a crime scene. Luckily it was just them.

"I can't believe you two haven't... like . .. bam yet" Danny clasped his hands together.

"What are you saying?" Mac arched his brows and turned his head to look at his co-worker in the passenger seat of his car.

"I mean," Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and his New York accent seemed to be a bit heavier when he got uncomfortable. "You and Stell. You two have the chemistry"

"We're just friend Danny"

"Just keep persuade yourself that mister" he'd said in his kind of cocky way that only Danny could get away with doing.

Later that day, he found himself pounding over what Danny had said. They might have the chemistry after all, it would might be worth a shot.

"No just bring yourself ;)" popped up on his screen, a new message from Stella. What was the winking smiley about? He thought, Stella wasn't that kind of person who sent a smiley along every text she sent. And he didn't think that it was a new thing she'd started with just moments ago. The smiley had to mean something. He was convinced of it.

She was counting minutes 'til the time he got off work. Mac usually ends his shifts at 5, and it would take him a good 10 minutes walk from the lab to her apartment. The chicken was in the oven, and everything else was prepared. The only thing missing was Mac, in her bed. With not so much clothes on... Wait, she had to stop herself from going there. She'd gone down that lane so many times, imagined what Mac would look like in her shower, with droplets of water running down his muscular back, caressing him. One only thing she was convinced of, was that it would look absolutely delicious, and that he would fit perfectly in her shower. Preferably with her next to him, both of them soaked it water.

Stella looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. The black lacy push up bra gave her ladies the support they needed to look at its best. She'd liked the way she looked, well yes, there were some minor issues, like that big birth mark on her left inner thigh, but nothing worse than that. And she was thankful for it. She often got compliments for her long tanned legs. It wasn't often Stella wore matching underwear but even though she and Mac would not go to the second base tonight, or … ever it would make her feel more confident if it did happen. To be stripped down to her underwear showing a pair of worn out cotton panties along with a comfortable sports bra wasn't really what she wanted to show him – or any guy really, for a first time. The black lace thong belonged to the the same set as the bra she'd put on, when she was waiting in line to pay at the Victoria's Secret she was close to put it back on the rack were she'd found it, thinking that no one would ever see her undressed, so why bother? But now she was glad she bought it.

Just by the thought of Mac, taking off her lingerie made her nipples go hard. A hand snuck between the padding of the bra and her breast, she squeezed it firmly and felt a wave of pleasure coming from the pit of her stomach crashing towards her, giving her nipple a hard pinch she moaned.

"Oh, " she murmured. "it feels so good" The other hand unclasped her bra while she lied down on her bed, feeling the soft duvet cover almost swallow her. Stella was massaging her breasts harder and faster now, feeling the wetness between her legs increase. Closing her eyes she imagined that it was Mac's hands that caressed her breasts, squeezing her nipples, letting his hands explore her body.

"Hmm..." Stella moaned, as her hands travelled down her stomach, and settled down at the waist line of her thong.

When he finally, after what seemed to be forever reached Stella's apartment, Mac was about 20 minutes late. When he was about to leave, Sinclair had entered his office and wanted to know how he was doing with the still unsolved case.

Mac knocked at Stella's door, the door bell wasn't working, she'd told him earlier that day. It seemed like she didn't hear his knockings on the door, maybe she had some music on. Or where in the shower? The last option was he secretly wishing that it was. He walked into her apartment, the door was unlocked. Mac stepped into her hallway, but could not discern any music, or water running in the shower. It was all quiet, and it made him concerned. Could something bad had happen to her? He took a deep breath to calm down his racing thoughts. It just may be so that she ran out of one ingredient so she went down to the store to get it?

"Mmm..." His head shot up when he heard a soft moan coming from the other end of the apartment, it was coming from her bedroom. His heart was racing like an uncontrollable train when he carefully, almost tiptoed his way to her bedroom. "Maaac..."

Mac's eyes shut wide open when he heard her moan his name, feeling how his pants became smaller and smaller. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was doing.

Stella laid sprawled out on her bed, without a bra and one of her hands was rubbing her nipple and the other was inside of her black panties, only she knew what she was doing with that hand. But he could just keep guessing of things she might do.

"Mmmhh... Mac please" She begged softly, still with her eyes closed, not noticing him standing there in the doorway with a growing bulge in his pants. This was such a turn on for him, he could never in his wildest fantasies imagine this.

"Yes dear," he whispered as he came closer to her. "What do you want?"

Her emerald green eyes shut wide open and she withdrew her hand from her panties, and over to her breasts to cover up.

"Schh..." Mac said, "it's okay"

Feeling totally exposed and ashamed, Stella sat up, trying to cover everything. Though it didn't matter, because he had already seen everything.

"I'm sorry" she stammered.

"It's okay" Mac replied. Then she saw the bulge in his jeans, waiting to be released. It calmed her down, knowing that he was as turned on as she was. "So tell me, Stell. What do you want?"

"I want you" she whispered, as she took his hand not caring about cover up herself any more.

"I want you too Stell" Mac replied, and sank down on her bed beside her.

"I want you so bad Mac" Stella whispered again with obvious arousal in her voice. "Please, touch me"

Happy to oblige, Mac let his fingertips run down her naked body, tickle her just above the navel, making her squeal.

Slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss, it was like something inside of them exploded, it was like a firework made out of passion and desire. Their tongues darted back and fourth, Stella was biting, tugging and licking his lips eagerly. God, for how long he'd waited for this moment to come. Kissing Stella Bonasera was worth the wait.

Stella felt how he was growing with every touch she gave him, to tease she pressed her hip closer and closer to his growing manhood, and sure he could feel it through his jeans. Mac grunted, as she continued to wiggle against him.

Mac's lips found her rosy swollen nipples, and his teeth were scraping against them, sucking and licking.

"Oh God," she moaned, panting in ecstasy. "Mac... Oh.."

Mac's fingers found their way down to her panties and he began to slowly take them off when Stella's hand stopped him.

"Oh, no you mister" she said took his hand. "I'm not the only one here who's going to be naked"

Stella smirked as she began to unbutton his gray shirt, revealing his toned chest. She ran her fingers over Mac's chest, feeling his heart pounding. Slowly she moved her hands down to his zipper of the jeans. When he finally was free from his jeans, his manhood was standing out hard and proud from his white boxers. Stella straddled him, and began to gyrate her hips around his throbbing member. They linked their lips together and soon their kisses became more demanding and greedy. They needed each other as much as they needed air to survive. They depended on one another.

"Stell" Mac panted, "oh, Stella"

Stella reached down a hand between his legs and gave him a gentle squeeze, and he groaned against her collarbone. Everything felt so right, and he started wonder why they hadn't done it earlier.

She hooked two fingers in the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down to uncover him. Stella took him in her hands, massaging, cupping his balls. Watching as his eyes closed in delight. Grunting with pleasure.

"Stell please " he moaned. "I need you"

Stella smirked. "I like to hear you beg" she kissed his forehead, and decided to make him wait a little bit longer. She'd waited for this moment for God knows how long, so what would another five minutes matter?

But Mac had clearly other intentions than waiting, quickly he'd spun them both around so he was on top of her. Fast as a blink of an eye he'd ripped her black lacy panties off her hips. Hungry for more he covered her lips with his, their tongues duelled for domination. She felt how his fingers traced her inner thighs for finally settling down between her legs. With two fingers he played her like a violinist played a Stradivarius. Slowly, taunting and carefully he would make sure that she was ready for him. He stroked her inner walls, and his arousal became more visible than ever when he felt how wet she was. Stella was dripping of excitement. And he couldn't deny that he was really, really turned on too.

"Stell, are you ready?" he asked.

She didn't have the ability to talk anymore. Stella moaned in anticipation when she felt him hot and hard against her entrance. Carefully he began to move inside of her, so she could accommodate to his size.

Stella closed her eyes, and let her hips meet Mac's every thrust. She could feel him deep inside of her, she groaned with satisfaction as he picked up the pace.

"Please Mac, faster" she panted as she felt her climax come closer. And as he thrust harder and deeper inside of her, she grabbed her sheets so hard her knuckles went white, and she screamed out as she were on her peak of pleasure.

He watched her explode, her back arched up against him, twisting and tangling in her sheets, and her body was sparkling with small droplets of sweat. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Mac let her come down from her centrepiece, and then he let go of himself. Landing on top of her, panting hard.

* * *

><p>The next morning he watched her get dressed for work, he was still in bed, watching her choose clothes and do her make up.<p>

To top it all off, she dabbed a little bit of perfume in the nape of her neck. Mac smiled as he inhaled the scent of her.

"What's that perfume called?" he asked.

"It's a Calvin Klein, Euphoria" Stella replied. "You like?"

"That's a really suitable name" Mac smiled. "And yes, I really like it"

* * *

><p>So... whatcha think? Thanks for reading! MajaE.


End file.
